TDA: Świąteczna Katastrofa
Nadchodzą święta. Joy, Amber, Jerome i Mara wyjechali z samego rana. Przed 12 zaczeła padać zamieć śnieżna. Gdy Nina, Fabian i KT chcieli wyjść przyszedł dyrektor mówiąc że drogi są zasypane i że wszyscy prócz nich, dwóch osób z domu Izydy i wszystkich z domu Mutt wyjechali. Wszyscy usiedli w salonie z walizkami i torbami. Rozdział 1 Angielska szkola z internatem w North Penigthon została zasypana. Nina Martin, KT Rush, Eddie Miller i Fabian Rutter znajdują na strychu w Domu Anubisa stare szaty. Dzieciaki nie zdają sobie sprawy że założenie ich spowoduje coś nie wyobrażalnego. Gdy wstają następnego dnia nadal pada śnieg okazuje się że wszyscy śpią. Nina i Eddie chcą pójść do budynku szkolnego po jakieś jedzenie jednak gdy wychodzą z domu odkrywają przejście do innego świata, które znajduje się w drzwiach wejściowych domu. Gdy wychodzą widzą polane, wracają przez drzwi i idą do salonu gdzie siedzą KT z Fabianem. Razem wychodzą jednak nie ostrożność Fabiana prowadzi do zamknięcia portalu. Rozdział 2 Sibuna spotyka kobiete Estelle która mieszka w tutejszej wiosce. Zaprowadza ich ona do niej, ludzie są zdziwieni widokiem czworga przyjaciół. Pewien starzec pamiętający czasy panowania ich króla Edwarda mówi im że Fabian przypomina króla za młodu. Estella oczywiście mówi przyjacielowi że to nie może być prawda ponieważ siedemnaście lat temu syn Króla książe Jacob oddał syna Ozyrysowi i Izydzie by nie dopadli go jego wrogowie. Król Edward przez lata szukał wnuka jednak bez owocnie. Oddał swoje królestwo przyjacielowi-królowi i wyruszył w siną dal, nigdy nie wracając. Córka tamtego króla Miranda również miała córkę Kare Tatiane jednak ją porwali Randekani (wrogowie Księcia Jacoba). Krążyła legenda po zniknięciu kolejnego dziedzica tronu że "Piękna para przyjedzie z północy by dać upust swojej mocy a gdy księżyc w pełni stanie potomkowie królestwa wejdą w posiadanie i gdy połowa dnia minie któreś z nich dwojga zginie" Rozdział 3 Cała opowieść wieśniaków wydaje się być bardzo prawdziwa jednak ani Fabian ani KT nie chcą ryzykować swojego życia. Estella radzi im by poszli do biblioteki Horusa i przeczytali dwie kolejne przepowiednie. Paczka razem idzie do biblioteki przez dolinę. Widząc biblioteke na górze zauważają rzeke, omijają ją i idą do okoła. Nina chcąca pić nalewa jej trochę do bukłaka przy sukni. Gdy dohodzą do niej spostrzegają swoich przyjaciół jako posągi. Nina dotykając twarzy Amber ma wizje co się z nią teraz dzieje. W swojej wizji widzi również kuzynkę Amber Stacie. Rozdział 4 Nina swoją mocą sprowadza Stacie do nich. Przerażona mdleje. Przyjaciele wnoszą Stacie i idą do magicznej kulki a z niej wydobywa się głos "Od wieków zimy niema więc dzieciakami czterema wiosna ujście uzyska by moc miłosna mogła tryskać." Nina na to a gdzie druga przepowiednia. I nagle głos znów się odezwał. "Jest pewna osoba o czerwonej szacie której doba zaczyna się w chacie na biegunie południowym a potem jest rad i zawsze pamięta o nim świat. Legenda głosi że na saniach przybędzie gdy następca gotowy na tron już będzie i razem ze swą małżonką sprowadzi taki mróz co nikt nieradzi by mu się w jakiś sposób narazić. Jednak zazna świat ochłody i znów będą potrzebne im dobrody więc natura się znów pojawi a śnieg roztopi się do mgławy." Wychodzi na to że jeżeli w jakiś sposób Nina i Eddie nie pomogom Fabianowi i KT oni mogą zginąć. Wybrana i Osirion padają na ziemie. Zakapturzona postać zaczyna się śmiać. Z pod niej wyłania się twarz Pani Denby. Złapała strażnika i dwóch potomków na raz i bardzo szybko. Rozdział 5 Eddie i Nina budzą się postanawiają się teleportować. (chodż nie zawsze im to wychodzi) Teleportują się do holu głównego gdzie wisior Niny zaczyna się świecić. Znajdują książke w której jest legenda. Eddie zauważa że Niny oczy się świecą ona zauważa to samou niego. Eddie zakłada okluary i okazuje się że liter nie widać z okularami. Rozdział 6 KT i Fabian budzą się w zamku Lady Natalie VanDarssen i na przeciwko Stacie. Wiedźma zaczyna ich wypytywać z kąd dowiedzieli się kim naprawdę są i co jest im pisane. Oni milczą więc wiedźma zaczyna wysysać z Fabiana życie. Mówi im że gdy złapie się czyjeś ostatnie tchnienie można mieć silniejszą moc. Rozdział 7 Fabian nie umarł ponieważ KT przesyłała mu swoją miłość a to obroniło go przed wydaniem ostatniego tchnienia. W zamku pojawia się Nina z Eddiem próbują uciec jednak Natalie ich dostrzega zabiera życie Eddiego. Reszta po jego śmierci zaszywa się w lesie. Spotykają driade Manaleide która opowiada im do końca legendę (księga nie miała kilku stron). Rozdział 8 Natalie atakuje Sibunę nową mocą uzyskaną z ostatniego tchnienia. Sibunie udaje się pokonać fikcyjne wizje. Nina atakuje ją i teleportuje wszystkich w bezpieczne miejsce. Rozdział 9 Nina wraz z resztą postanawiają zebrać armie. Jednak narazie ukrywają się w jaskini i tam spędzają noc. Nad ranem budzi ich dziwny dzwięk, Okazuje się, że wraz ze zjawieniem się ich na tych ziemiach złe moce VanDarssen przestają działać. I dlatego Mikołaj powrócił. Każdy dostaje prezent. Nina dostaje piersicień Lourence który odbija każdy pocisk, Fabian zbroje Horusa, KT dostaje łuk do obrony a Stacie dostaje konia. Mikołaj ostrzega ich by wrazie niebezpieczeństwa poprosili o pomoc Ozyrysa. Rozdział 10 Rozpoczyna się bitwa. Fabain jak narazie sobie dobrze radzi. KT razem z innymi łucznikami broni tyłów. Nina wraz z Stacie próbuje zaatakować czarownice od środka. Nina budzi Eddiego co wywołuje w Stacie zdziwienie a sparawa była prosta poprsotu Natalie wyssała z Eddiego tą część jego która należy do Niny. Nina wręcza Eddiemu jego prezent od Mikołaja Miecz Feniksa. Rozdział 11 - Pojednanie Fabian wraz z resztą armii rozgromił wroga. Pokonana wiedźma wyznaje że to ona stworzyła Randekanów by zdobyć tron swojego byłego narzeczonego. Z tłumu wychodzi starzec przyjaciel Estelli i okazuje się być Królem Edwardem. Z zaskoczenia Natalie rzuca w Fabian piorun który przyjmuje KT jednak by on na tyle mocny że dotknął ich obojga. Nina postanawia oddać im swoje życie. Eddie postanawia jej pomóc. Jednak Eddie wystarcza na 1,5 życia (Fabian był lżej ranny). Król Fabian i Królowa Kara Tatiana zasiadają na tronie i wygłaszają mowe. "Poświecenie to dar który zawsze posiadały osoby odważne i dobre. Ich strata nie powinna iść na marne. Pamiętajcie to co was cieszy w chwili zagrożenia może przynięść nadzieje." KT otwiera Ninie portal do domu. Nina schodzi na dół widzi Stacie z Amber, Alfiem, Patricią i Joy. Wszyscy są zdziwieni na jej widok. Nagle ona mdleje. Gdy wstaje widzi białą pustke z oddali widzi Fabian z KT biegnie do nich. Pytają ją z kąd się tu wzieli nagle za nich odzywa się Eddie. Ona również nie wie z kąd się tu wzieli jednak wie kto ich tu ściągnął Ozyrys dał mu za zadanie ściągnięcia ich w odpowiednim czasie. Ozyrys mówi im że powinni zawsze pamiętać o nadzieji a nadzieje powinni brać ze zdarzeń w których byli szczęśliwi. Mówi im również że szkatułka ta przeniesie ich do czasu przed świętami. Rozdział 12 Eddie budzi z rana Ninę. Razem organizują wspólną małą wigilie. Organizują wszystko tak by wszyscy opuścili kampus przed 12. Ostatni wychodzi Nina i Eddie z ojcem. Wychodząc pan Sweet proponuje Ninie podwuzke na lotnisko. Eddie mówi Ninie że nigdy tak miło nie spędził czasu w szkole i że zawsze gdy będzie miał już jej dość przypomini sobie o tej wigili. Ninie również naszła podobma myśl tylko wogóle nie rozumie dlaczego. Gdy razem szli do samochodu z torby Niny wystawała ta sama książka którą Nina zobaczyła po powrocie. Ciekawostki * W sypialni Amber i Niny pękła rura i ich rzeczy dopiero kilka dni przed świętami wróciły do ich sypialni, Nina obiecała że przeniesie również rzeczy Amber która musiała z rana wyjechać. * Eddie dostał w jednej z paczek od dziadka wisior horusa identyczny jak Niny. * Po powrocie do świata rzeczywistego Sibuna i Stacie traci pamięć. * Nina gdy sama wróciła do realnego życia napisała sobie kartkę "Pamiętać sprawdzić dzrzewo genealogiczne Fabiana i KT" i włożyła do książki którą nazwała "książką której Fabian zapmniał". * Drugi tytuł "Zamknięci" nawiązuje do Zamknięci w Domu przez śnieżyce lub Zamknięci w Innym Świecie Inne: * Nina przefarbowała się na brąz. * Nina, Amber i KT bardziej zaprzyjaźniły się z Rose Hudson * Fabian jest zazdrosny o chłopaka Niny - Daniela Haberstocka * Driada zauważyła że Fabian nadal czuje coś do Niny. Kategoria:Książka